mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 98: Two 'til Tulsa
"Two til' Tulsa" was originally released on April 2, 2012. Description It's our second, super long MaxFunDrive special! We're celebrating by introducing our new Wrestlemania-themed podcast within a podcast, and by talking about which common household objects are dangerous for you to press your genitals into. Suggested Talking Points Wrestlemania, Annoiding, Truckin', Conversational Currency, Sexting, Sleep Death Pods, Skyscared, Butter Doesn't Work Outline 07:53 - I have a quite a large friend group, and we all get along, but there is one girl who's part of them who lately has just been so annoying. We try to be nice and try to be patient, but sometimes she can be too annoying. Is there any way I can get her to leave us (or at least me) alone without being rude or hurting her feelings? -- Annoyed In Kansas City 12:48 - Max Fun Drive segment 18:17 - Y - Sent in by Atiana Kuriyama, from Yahoo Answers user Kyle, who asks: Im a country boy and i want a tatto? I want something that says "hey. Im a country boy and im proud of it" donno which words to use tho. Something short and sweet. A one liner or a even better, a few words. Thanks fer the help 25:58 - Hey guys, what's the non-rudest way to walk away from a conversation in the office that you know you can't contribute to anymore? Like, say you're talking to someone, and someone else walks in and the conversation became all about mammals from that point on. Would you interrupt the dialog to say, "I'm leaving now," or would you just walk away silently? It's not like I don't like mammals, I just don't like talking about them sometimes. -- Mammals In Marmalade 32:08 - I recently turned 23, and my patients pulled the prettiest promise on me. Two days before my birthday, they asked what I wanted as a present - I told them I wanted a high-quality camera, which was something I was planning to buy for myself. On the day of my birthday, they told me they were still looking into what camera to get, and didn't have anything for me, and it's been a few weeks, and now I'm not sure how they're going to get it for me at all, in which case I would just buy the camera myself, but I don't want to do that if they've already ordered it online or something. How do I broach the subject without putting them on the spot, or how long should I wait before I can safely assume they won't be getting me the camera? -- Camera Shy In California 34:22 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Buddhist Prime, who asks: Is it illegal to take pictures of adults sleeping on College grounds after class when they are tired? AS LONG AS I AM NOT PROFITTING FROM IT? People may not like it, people who are awake watching me take pictures of others may have a hissy-fit about it, but there is nothing illegal about it right? And if they get confrontational with me or put their hands on me, I can report them to the police and they can go to jail right? Because people who do that, have serious issues and need to be identified before they become a later risk potential. (Ultimately I want to petition to the Dean for Sleep Capsules to be installed so that students including myself can rejuvenate our tired minds and do better in school, and I would use the sleeping students pictures as evidence for this.) 43:40 - Max Fun Drive segment 48:46 - I'm flying to Boston for PAX East next week, and not only is this the only second time I've flown somewhere, but it is also my first time flying alone. Despite the fact that I am handsome and manly, I am also claustrophobic and afraid of heights, which makes hurtling in a tube through the sky rather stressful. What can I do to keep myself from having a panic attack? -- Airborne In Austin 59:46 - Y - Sent in by Joanna Heinz, from Yahoo Answers user Stupid Ass, who asks: Penis stuck in Cd tray? I thought it would be funny.but it got sucked in and its stuck. I tried butter. I am in terrible pain ,help 68:15 - Housekeeping 71:27 - FY - Sent in by ?, from Yahoo Answers user Sally, who asks: Where can I find professor snape porn? Quotes On Truckin' Trivia Deep Cuts * The first eight minutes of the show is a series of WWE deep cuts referencing subjects such as Paul Bearer, the death of Owen Hart, Kayfabe, The Undertaker's signature moves, Rey Mysterio, and more. * In the first question, Griffin references an '80s mascot for Domino's Pizza, The Noid. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Pro Wrestling Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Feminist Category:Pizza Rolls Category:Max Fun Drive Category:Clint McElroy